


'Til You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

by skullage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how the night had started by borrowing his neighbour’s car and ended with fucking his boyfriend on the hood of it, liam had no idea. it was easier to just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [my boo](http://glassyskies.livejournal.com/). originally posted [here](http://fanbros.livejournal.com/2841.html) with notes.

One way or another, Louis was going to get them killed. It was his idea, obviously, to take Paul's car out for a drive just for shits and giggs, and his idea again to open the sun roof so they could hang out the top of it. Nevermind the blatant violation of at least three laws (probably more, Zayn was the law student, Liam couldn't tell the difference between torts and tortillas), nevermind that if Liam somehow managed to steer the car through traffic and not kill anyone, if Paul caught them when they got back, hell would rain down.

More than that, though, was the fact that Liam would get the blame -- he was, after all, supposed to be "the responsible one" -- and Louis would walk away smirking how he always did when no one pulled him up on his shit. The same smirk Liam had tried many times to overcome, but didn't mind so much when it was wrapped around his dick. As for every other time, Louis was beyond aggravating, just downright fucking maniacal. Now was definitely one of those times. 

He managed to wedge himself through the gap in the roof alongside Harry, feet almost dangling as he stood on tip toes to get his waist through. Liam resisted the urge to remind him about Paul's rule of feet on seats, a rule implemented just for Louis's benefit. He shouted out at people along the street, voice distorted and it took a minute for Liam to recognise why over Harry's cackle. 

"Where did you get a megaphone?" he shouted, but they either didn't hear him over the wind or just weren't paying attention, and the latter seemed more likely when there were so many people to amuse by acting like idiots. He made a split second decision as he neared the traffic lights at the turn off to hook a left onto the motorway. Not only would it save them from going under the bridge and possibly scalping them, but they were less likely to attract attention, and therefore less likely to be pulled over by the police.

As Liam waited for the lights to turn he glanced in the mirror where he could see Zayn and Niall through the legs blocking his view, cuddled up close together and lazily passing a joint back and forth.

"Do you have to do that now?" he complained, not that it would do much good. "If we get pulled over by the cops we're done."

Zayn shrugged, a line of smoke streaming from his mouth as he held the blunt between slack fingers. "Not like it's illegal, Li," and his smirk was on par with any one of Louis's. Niall laughed and reached over to yank at Harry's trousers, but only succeeded in pulling him back into the car with a disgruntled "ow, tosser". The light turned green and Liam took off, just as Harry manoeuvred himself back up through the sun roof. 

The drive across the motorway was nice, since the only other vehicles on the road at two am were trucks that honked when Louis and Harry hollered at them, and Liam had to admit it wasn't the worst idea Louis had ever had. They all seemed pretty happy, at least, and if Liam studied all the angles carefully he could probably figure out a way to drop them all back home and have Paul's car back in the driveway before the sun rose, with no one any the wiser. All he would have to do would be to slip next door back to his house and get in bed before his parents woke up and had a heart attack that he was awake before eight. If the rest of them didn’t agree with his plan they could figure themselves out, but Liam was definitely getting himself home. 

They'd been driving for fifteen minutes before Liam spotted a familiar turn off, and all in the time Louis and Harry hadn't moved from their spot, hanging outside the car like dogs that hadn't yet realised the destination was the vet. Louis hollered through the gap when Liam slowed down, but Liam placated him with a simple, "trust me". The turn off took them to a secluded area of trees and a clearing that could've been a park or might once have been a park if the government gave a shit about out-of-the-way grassy knolls and the needs of reckless uni students. 

When Liam pulled up and parked the car, Louis didn't protest again, but he did opt for the base-jumper option of climbing out of the sun roof instead of using the door. He landed with a soft thud in the dirt by Liam's side, face flushed and hair sticking up in every direction. 

"Have fun?" Liam asked, just shy of teasing, and Louis struck a pose, demanding, "Tell me I'm still gorgeous," for which Liam kissed his cheek. The others piled out of the car -- through the doors this time -- Harry flushed as well, Niall and Zayn still attached to each other, dragging a puff of smoke behind them. Niall was wearing sunglasses, as he was wont to do, and had a hand on Zayn's shoulder to guide himself as they stumbled around in the near dark. The only light they had was that of the moon and street lights from the motorway, because like hell Liam was going to leave the car's headlights on and kill the battery. That emergency phone call would be an utter disaster. 

"What'd you bring us out here for, Liam?" Zayn grumbled. He now had Harry hanging off him, too, tugging at his arm until they moved like a dysfunctional conga line toward the clearing. 

Liam shrugged. "Fresh air."

Harry leaned over and put his head on Louis's shoulder, grabbing his hand for a second before he moved the others away. 

Louis made a pleased noise and leaned into Liam's side. "Oh, so a midnight rendezvous, then?" Liam suppressed a shudder that threatened to roll over him just at Louis's proximity and the warmth of his breath against Liam's ear. 

"Something like that," Liam answered, and Louis kissed him then, surging up with a hand around the back of Liam's neck to guide them together. Louis's mouth was dry from the wind, his hair a little greasy where Liam ran his fingers through it. He didn't mention it but Louis didn't seem to care, because at any other time, aside from when he'd just woken up, he would slap Liam's hand away and hiss at him not to ruin the forty five minute styling routine he'd perfected. Now though, with his tongue in Liam's mouth and all of his pent up energy focused on a single goal, Liam could pretty much do what he wanted. 

At the desperate moan Louis made into his mouth when the kiss grew deeper, Liam guessed Louis wouldn't have any objections. 

"Wait, wait," Liam whispered, pulling back reluctantly, "what about the others?"

Louis chased his mouth again, leaning up on his toes to crash their mouths together. "Fuck 'em," he said in between biting kisses, "let them do whatever, who cares."

Liam returned each kiss, with less enthusiasm not because he didn't want to, but because, sometimes at least, he had to exercise the right to be the more rational one in the relationship. He pulled back to protest, but Louis cut him off. 

"How about you fuck me instead?" There was plenty of humour in his tone, but enough heat to prove he wasn't joking. It went straight to Liam's dick, one-two punch of arousal just at Louis's voice. 

"Yeah, I could do that," he admitted, and Louis let out a laugh. 

"Good, because I have no idea what I'd've done if you said no. Begged, probably," Louis added, his eyes wicked with suggestion. Liam started toward the car door before Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back, gravel crunching underfoot as Liam spun around. 

"I meant," Louis amended, pulling Liam closer until he was pressed between Liam and the hood, bending back over it, "fuck me here."

"Right here?"

"On the hood of the car." He nipped at Liam's jawline, hands already going for his belt. Liam shuddered again, baring his neck for Louis to suck a bite into. 

"And if I say no, what will you do?"

Louis nosed along Liam's cheek until he took his earlobe between his own teeth and repeated, "Beg, probably."

Liam was already half-hard in his jeans by the time he managed to get them open, while Louis worked on his own and then the buttons on Liam's shirt, pressing heated marks into his chest with fingers that had never hurt a person in his life. Louis was all soft edges masked behind bravado -- jokes during class when lectures ran too long for even Liam to pay attention, dragging Zayn and Harry along to whatever scheme he’d concocted -- but it was a different story when they got undressed, like Liam was peeling back metaphorical layers, too. 

Louis had told him once that it wasn't like that at all, because with Liam it was different: Louis didn't need to guard himself, there was nothing to peel back. It was always the first thing that came to Liam's mind when they had sex. He imagined it wasn't like that for everyone, that they couldn't automatically make connections like that and relied mostly on the physical. But it was for Liam, and Louis knew that about him within the first day they met, in a café outside the university where Louis paid for Liam’s mocha and coaxed out all of his secrets. When it came to Louis, Liam didn't have any layers, either. 

Liam got Louis's shirt rucked up under his armpits and a hand in Louis's pants, teasing him out to full hardness within seconds while he sucked at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He worked a knee between Louis's until they were close as two separate people could be, still working his hand along Louis's cock until he moaned brokenly. 

"Ok, this is nice and all, really, stellar hand job skills, but what I meant by 'fuck' was fuck, Li." His expression was serious and pained enough that Liam laughed. Really, though, he had no sympathy for people who thought hanging out of a sun roof was a good idea. "Oi," Louis snapped, pinching his nipple.

"I thought you were going to beg," Liam replied innocently, squeezing his hand once for good measure. 

Louis huffed out another moan, the expression on his face now torn between giving in and pushing for his own way. He pulled Liam's hand out of his jeans, murmuring "I'll make _you_ beg" under his breath as he sank to his knees, squished between Liam and the car. And that, well, Liam couldn't argue with that. 

He didn’t bother pulling Liam’s pants down all the way, denim scraping against Liam’s thighs roughly as Louis pushed his jeans out of the way, the shock of the cold air contrasting with Louis’s warm fingers on his skin. Louis wasted no time in pulling him out and set his lips around the head of Liam's now very-hard dick, his movements practised but frantic as he licked once and quickly moved lower. Liam felt the coil of arousal in his stomach flood through his body and he shut his eyes against it, the wet heat of Louis’s mouth, the sounds he made mimicking Liam’s own. 

Louis didn’t bother touching himself, his fingers digging into the skin of Liam’s hips instead and playing with the waistband of his pants, the other wrapped around the base of Liam’s dick to guide his movements as his mouth sank lower still. Liam let out a cry and braced his weight on the hood of the car, his other hand over his mouth to stifle his noises in case the others were in earshot. He couldn’t see them, though, couldn’t hear anything over the sound of Louis sucking him except the faint rumble of engines along the motorway.

After a minute Louis sat back on his heels, lips plump and spit-slick and looking entirely pleased with himself, which Liam couldn’t blame him for, before his eyes went soft. “Please, Liam,” he asked, and his voice was soft, too, his mouth softer as he kissed up Liam’s stomach, teasing out shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. He nuzzled his cheek against Liam’s abs and dragged himself up his body until he was standing. “Please, will you fuck me? I need it, Li,” he murmured, into Liam’s chest, shoulder, ear, “I need you.”

Liam whined and let out a soft, “god, yeah,” eyes closed against the onslaught of need thrumming through his own body and reciprocated in Louis’s. When he opened his eyes again Louis cackled in triumph, baring his teeth in a grin at having got his own way, and Liam was foolish for letting himself believe Louis wanted anything more than that. 

“Ha, see,” Louis crowed, and Liam rolled his eyes, getting his hands back on Louis’s hips because one way or another they’d eventually get themselves together, but it was Louis now that was holding them up, bouncing in Liam’s arms like a teenager. 

“Are you happy?” Liam asked, even though the answer was evident.

“Well I’d be a lot happier with your cock in my arse,” Louis answered, and Liam cringed because he still had a semblance of modesty that Louis hadn’t managed to fuck out of him yet, “which would be happening right now if you’d hurried up. Trust me.” He pitched his voice low, imitating Liam from before. 

Liam was still rock hard and pressed against Louis like that his erection dug into the soft skin of Louis’s stomach, each of his movements jostling him until Liam grabbed his arms and spun him around. Louis let out an approving noise as his hands hit the bonnet.

“Do you ever shut up?” Liam scolded, not unkindly, to which Louis, presumably, laughed. “Wait, er, we don’t have any--”

“Here,” Louis interrupted, passing a foil packet into Liam’s hands, continuing with a wink, “it’s pineapple flavoured.”

Together they made short work of Louis’s jeans, tight as they were, pushing them down his legs until his arse was bared. Liam held him down with one hand on Louis’s back while he opened the packet of lube with his teeth, taking his time and ignoring Louis’s protest to hurry the fuck up already. Liam was better at this, at control, at pacing himself. After dating Louis for several months he needed to be. So he slowed it down a notch and kicked at Louis’s feet to make him spread them, gathering the lube and teasing him, fingers stroking at the spot where his body gave. Louis groaned and thumped his forehead against the car, legs spread and shirt rucked up looking like every dirty fantasy Liam never used to entertain before they met.

Louis was already relaxed enough that Liam was able to fit two fingers in him easily, coated in enough slick that Louis pushed back into them down to the knuckle on the first slide. He didn’t seem capable of words any more, groaning monotonously as he pistoned his hips, and it didn’t take much more until he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes drooping and mouth slack to murmur, “I’m ready, come on.”

Liam dragged his fingers out slowly and used the mess to coat himself, adding a little more from the packet just in case, and then tossing it aside, ignoring the voice in his head that shamed him for littering because there were more important things happening at that moment. He used his thumbs to spread Louis open wider and pushed in, lining their bodies up until he was sure he was crushing Louis against the car, had him bending over until the heels of his feet left the ground as Liam buried himself to the hilt. The first thrust ripped a cry from Louis’s throat, and Liam figured it was also to do with how he was pressed against the warm metal of the car, cock trapped and, when Liam worked his hand around Louis’s body, just as hard as Liam was.

It didn’t take much to pull Louis closer, free up a bit of space so Liam could jerk him while he pushed in, and Louis didn’t protest, thrust his hips back in time with Liam until they worked up a decent rhythm. Louis took the hint and kept it slow, steady, bucking up into Liam’s fist with a cry when Liam hit his prostate, clenching so that Liam felt it as well. Liam definitely felt it, sparks up his spine, his skin on fire. Every time he pushed in, rolled his hips deep as he could to drag out guttural noises from Louis’s throat, he felt the tight heat of Louis’s body and the reciprocating heat in his belly. 

“Come on,” Louis complained, collected enough to sound almost calm about it. Louis was always loud during sex, loved the sound of his own voice and how it spurred Liam on whether there were actual words involved or not, even if it mostly accounted to Liam flushing from embarrassment and trying to shut Louis up by fucking him harder. He glanced back over his shoulder again, arching his back as he did it, and Liam longed for a bed or flat surface to lay Louis down on, naked, sweating, every inch of him offered up for Liam’s touch. Not that he was complaining now; he’d take whatever Louis gave him.

“You better hurry up,” Louis warned, “the others might be back soon.” Liam groaned at the thought, muttering out _please don’t talk about them while we’re having sex_ that was mostly lost in Louis’s neck, even as he continued, “come on, daddy, fuck me good.”

That and a shuddery breath was all it took for Liam to fuck in harder the way Louis wanted, both hands on Louis’s hips to pound into him until he was crying out with each thrust, loud enough that there was no way the others wouldn’t hear. This was what Louis wanted then, something ridiculous and spontaneous and only half-way thought out, like all of the shit he got up to. How the night had started by borrowing his neighbour’s car and ended with fucking his boyfriend on the hood of it, Liam had no idea. It was easier to just go with it.

He thrust several more times, eyes shut as his growing climax whited out his vision and hot sparks flashed behind his eyelids. He pulled out just in time to shoot off on the small of Louis’s back with a hand at his cock to tug the last of it out, panting against the thin material of Louis’s t-shirt into his shoulder blades. After a couple more breaths and an insistent tug on his hand, Liam spun Louis back around, kissing him just as frantically as Louis had before. He wiped his spunk- and lube-covered hands on his shirt and cupped Louis’s face to deepen the kiss, jerking Louis off at the same time, ignoring the teasing, “if you’re gonna come on my back you could at least make it worth my while” that Louis managed between ragged breaths into Liam’s mouth. 

“What d’you think I’m doing, then,” Liam growled, using his free hand to hoist Louis’s leg around his hip. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and groaned his release into the space between them, cock jumping hot in Liam’s hand as it spurted over the both of them. Liam held him up as his body went lax and slumped forward, pressing his lips against Louis’s sweaty forehead.

“Mm,” Louis murmured, breath evening out as they came down. “That was good.”

“Got that out of your system, then.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” Louis nipped at his chin, seemingly content to stay pressed against the hood of the car with his clothes and skin a mess and his dick hanging out of his trousers. Liam was pretty content, too.

When they finally pulled apart and zipped themselves up, Liam could already feel his muscles growing cold and smell the sweat on his skin, seeped into his clothes, the smell of their sex lingering in the air. The memory of Louis stretched out beneath him, back arched, and moaning not five minutes before, hit him like a glove slap.

“We better go find the others,” he announced, before he started anything he couldn’t finish, but Louis tugged at his arm again, and this time Liam wasn’t surprised.

“Except,” Louis corrected, pulling the car door open and Liam in with him, “we have a car to ourselves.” The argument didn’t hold up as far as Liam was concerned, Louis was shameless enough he didn’t care if they were alone most of the time, or even in an enclosed space -- tonight was proof of that. But Liam had to admit he was right. He yawned anyway, and Louis scrunched up his nose in a smile.

“Nap?” Liam asked hopefully, ducking his head to follow Louis inside.

Louis laid back on his elbows and spread his legs so Liam could fit on the seat between them, wiggling his eyebrows as he said, “Don’t be so beige, Liam, we have three more packets of lube and a megaphone,” and Liam groaned. One way or another, Louis would be the death of him.


End file.
